


How the Mighty Fall

by rxdleader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its fusion steven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your body was burning.

Stretching, and contorting as it melded into Tom's.

You're both screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming as your bones popped and snapped and your organs combined and your skulls fused together.

It hurt.

It hurt.

It hurt.

Then the silence came.

The two of you must've blacked out because Matt and Edd were in the room now, speaking in hushed tones that you couldn't quite make out.

Tom groans as you sit up and Edd's head snaps down at you "Are you two okay?" he asks, worried.

"I'm sort of freaking out right now but other than that yeah I'm fine" you reply, nervously looking down at the motley mess that is your's and Tom's shaking hands.

"Tom?" Matt finally speaks up after a moment of silence "What about you?"

"I need a drink" Tom sighs before trying-and failing-to stand your shared body up.

Edd crosses his arms and opens his mouth to say something, before you cut him off "Seems like we can agree on something."

With a little co-operation you both manage to stand up, walking however seems to be an entirely different issue because after you take your first step your body flops right back onto the floor.

"Uh, a little help?" you both ask in unison.

The both two of you are shaking in terror and you can't tell whether it's Tom crying or you.

"Here, I got you two" Edd says softly, picking your shared body up like it was nothing and carrying you out of the room. You catch a glimpse of your reflection in the hallway mirror, but you only manage too see two sets of eyes before you're in the living room and placed gently on the couch. "You two stay here, I'll be right back"

You're both asleep the minute Edd leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four months later and im back to suffer

  You awake a few hours later. You almost forget about the whole fusion thing until Tom wakes up just minutes after you.

 " _Son of a fuck everythings real_ " he mutters as you both attempt to pry your face from the leather couch.

 "A mirror" you half whisper as the memory of your blurred reflection flicks through your minds.

 After a solid ten minutes of falling and wobbly knees you both manage to walk yourselves to the bathroom mirror.

What you see is a mess. Your hair is a weir mash up of yours and Toms, having your horns but sticking out at the back like Tom's, combined with your grey eyes sitting just above Tom's solid black ones surrounded by a messy patchwork of your and Tom's skin tones you make for quite the freak show. 

It takes you a minute to realize that the both of you are screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on mobile and i couldnt figure out how to insert an image so heres a link to what my version of torm looks like http://ewtord.tumblr.com/image/154577148247
> 
> (also im sorry this chapter is so short)

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 3am im want die
> 
> also it turns out once you start writing things in third person homestuck style you can never go back????
> 
> therell be more of this in the future,,,,,, probably
> 
> (i rewrote most of the chapter bc it was bugging me)


End file.
